fictional_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
LIW TV Episode 36: LIW Awards 2017
Attendance: 20,000 Commentary: Tiger Boy, Jerry Flame, Ryan Grey & Tony Mezza Results * "The Queen of Japan" Okumura Usagi def. Malibu Miranda (w/ Tiana Ford) * Video package for the first ever LIW awards! * Blake def. "The Technomancer" Nate Kongregate via Submission * Soldier Dude comes out and announces the first award. The LIW Rookie of the year award! The winner is "Lucky" Stone Chambers! * The Murder Squad (Shell Windhelm & Greg Vlad) (w/ Shaun Stevens & Chris America) def. Rockstar Records 2.0 (Hollywood Rockstar & A-List Rayy) in a Tag Team match * Backstage, the tag team champions Desolation cut a promo about being the best tag team on the roster. They say that no other team can beat them, and The Towers of Triumph mean nothing to them. The ToT then attack them from behind, and drag them out to the ring! The two teams begin to fight in the ring. Garry Garrison then grabs a mic and says that the two teams are going to wrestle RIGHT NOW. And, it will be for Desolation's tag titles! * The Towers of Triumph (Russ Wilson & Nick Nightmare) def. Desolation (Garry Garrison & Broot Force) © in a Tag Team match to win the LIW Tag Team Championship * Soldier Dude comes back out and announces that The Towers of Triumph are the tag team of the year award winners! The ToT not only won the tag titles, but also won tag team of the year! * Video package for the Hardcore champion Jay Ghoul. He walks the streets of a bad neighborhood, high-fiving and shaking hands with gangsters and criminals. He talks about being the greatest hardcore champion of all time. * Pete Sam def. Rob The 4th (w/ Rob The 3rd) * Soldier Dude comes out and announces that the Female Wrestler of The Year is the women's champion, Laci Johnson! * "The Detonator" Tara Timebomb def. "The Queen of England" Natasha Nottingham * Backstage, the TWW champion Ben Malcoms cuts a promo. He talks about being the first ever LIW Dual Blade champion, destroying the xWo, and jumping ship from LIW to TWW. He mentions being the longest reigning TWW champion, and how he's the best in the world. * Soldier Dude comes out and announces the LIW Male wrestler of the year award. Before he's able to announce who it is, the hammerhead chmpion The Prodigy comes out and says that it's him, and that Soldier Dude should just save time and give it to him already. Soldier Dude tells him that he's not the wrestler of the year. It's Crossbow Joe! Joe comes out to accept it and powerbombs The Prodigy off the stage and through a table! * Quicksilver (w/ Vivian Penn) def. Flex Flannigan * Video package for D-Lion & Chrystine. They are in a forest during the dead of night. D-Lion talks about beating up the cruiserweight champion Justin Shield a while back and beating him down in a library. Chrystine then says that D-Lion will be the new cruiserweight champion. * Soldier Dude comes out and announces that LIW's match of the year award goes to Romain © vs Gede (w/ Nara as Special Guest Referee) resulting in a Double Count Out for the LIW Hammerhead Championship